The present application relates to flash memory, and more specifically to management of the firmware of flash memory storage devices.
Flash memory mass storage devices, that is to say, those that are primarily used to store large amounts of user files, often utilize NAND flash memory as a main storage unit, rather than NOR or other execute in place memory. Such storage devices include digital memory cards and USB drives and the like used to store massive libraries of photos and music etc, and are even recently utilized as the primary storage in certain laptop computers. Because of the large amount of storage available in the NAND, it is desirable to use the NAND to store the firmware, even though it is not executable from NAND.